1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improvements in concrete mixing apparatus and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a concrete batch plant adapted for either stationary or portable operation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many sites wherein concrete is to be poured are located a substantially great distance from the concrete plant, and it is the usual practice to load a concrete mixer vehicle at the plant site and mix the concrete batch in the vehicle mounted mixer during transport to the remote site. This procedure has disadvantages in that it is usually desirable to mix the concrete batch for a particularly selected time period in order to assure an efficient end product, and there is also usually an optimum time for dumping the mixed concrete into the forms, or the like, to insure that the concrete does not "set up" or begin to harden before the pouring and spreading operation can be completed. The time of travel of the mixer vehicle from the plant site to the ultimate use location may vary greatly, depending upon conditions which may be completely out of the control of the operator of the vehicle, such as snarled traffic conditions, vehicle break down, and the like. In addition, there are many instances wherein a plurality of concrete batches may be required, with some of the batches being smaller than other batches, which is difficult and expensive to arrange with present day methods and means.